Push
by hydnia
Summary: Boboiboy selalu mendatangi Fang setiap malam. Tanpa kecuali. #B3ESS17


Setiap hari, setiap malam, Fang selalu ketakutan.

Ia tidak takut petir, tidak juga takut dengan binatang buas. Apalagi hantu yang sudah jelas tidak ada.

Ia takut pada seorang manusia (jika bisa disebut sebagai manusia) bernama Boboiboy.

* * *

Boboiboy milik Monsta

BL, OOC, BoyFang, untuk event B3ESS17

* * *

Boboiboy adalah teman sekelas Fang yang periang, selalu memakai topi aneh, dan disukai orang banyak. Seluruh teman-teman di sekolah akrab dengannya karena ia suka menolong dan baik hati. Semua murid dan guru senang bersahabat dengan Boboiboy.

Kecuali Fang.

Kebalikan Boboiboy, Fang tidak menyukai keramaian. Ramai membuatnya sesak. Ia tidak merasa risih bila Boboiboy yang itu dikerumuni banyak orang, yang ia tak suka adalah kenapa bangku duduknya harus bersebelahan dengan Boboiboy.

Semua orang ingin berbicara dengan Boboiboy, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Mereka tak tahu siapa Boboiboy yang sebenarnya.

Malam itu bulan tujuh, malam saat bulan di atas langit menghilang seutuhnya. Raib dari langit yang hitam pekat berkelip bintang. Malam ketika Fang didatangi seorang anak aneh yang terengah-engah menggedori pintu rumahnya.

Dialah Boboiboy.

Betapa Fang sangat ingin mengusirnya malam itu, tetapi ia tak ingin membuat keributan, jadi disilakannya teman sekelasnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah sementara ia menghidangkan teh.

Orang tua dan abangnya sudah tertidur. Tengah malam yang sunyi itu jadi saksi bisu semuanya.

Boboiboy, malam itu, memaksa untuk bertandang ke kamarnya. Fang berkali-kali menolak dengan tegas, namun anak bertopi aneh itu tetap memaksa.

"Biarkan aku masuk, kumohon..."

Setelah itu, tidak ada hal yang Fang ingat kecuali teman sekelasnya yang periang dan baik hati itu menyetubuhinya. Membuatnya takluk tanpa ampun dalam tujuh kepribadian yang berbeda. Tiap satu memaksa satu kali.

Itu malam terburuk dalam hidup Fang.

Esok hari, Fang tidak masuk. Demikian dua hari sesudahnya. Tetapi Boboiboy tetap datang.

Kadang ia datang secara normal. Dari pintu depan bagai tamu terhormat. Membawa bunga dan hadiah-hadiah kecil. Bahkan Fang masih sempat mengusirnya, walau ia datang kembali tak lama kemudian.

Kadang pula ia datang tidak secara orang biasa. Memanjat ke pohon, membuat jembatan batu—ya, membuat, tidak salah baca—atau datang bersamaan dengan kilat cahaya.

Fang selalu mengusirnya. Setiap kali diusir, Boboiboy kembali datang.

Hingga satu waktu, Fang mengusirnya dengan tegas. Ia marah dan kesal. Boboiboy datang tak pernah berarti baik. Anak bertopi itu menggodanya kemudian memaksa untuk bersetubuh, tak kuasa ditolak karena ia mengancam akan membunuh Fang dan keluarganya.

Fang menolaknya sampai menangis. Memintanya berhenti. Mengatakan ia rela dibunuh asalkan Boboiboy menghentikan kedatangannya.

Ia ingat sekali mata Boboiboy berubah menjadi merah.

Mata merahnya itulah yang membuat Fang ketakutan.

Fang bagaikan melihat neraka bila melihat warna merah itu. Ada api yang berkobar di dalamnya. Begitu marah dan membara. Saat itu Boboiboy bagai penjagal yang siap mencincangnya bila menolak keinginannya. Fang terpaksa mundur.

Beberapa hari, Fang mencoba untuk tetap menolaknya. Walau akhirnya ia disakiti, ditampar, bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya disulut api, ia tidak peduli. Malam itu adalah malam pertama yang menenangkan tanpa sakit di bagian tubuh belakang.

Tapi, keesokan harinya seluruh sekolah mengumumkan seorang teman sekelasnya meninggal dunia.

Ia duduk di depan Fang. Cukup dekat dengannya karena posisi duduk yang berdekatan.

Mereka bilang, temannya itu meninggal karena dilukai binatang buas. Ia diketahui sedang berjalan di malam hari dan ditemukan di sebuah taman dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Hanya Fang yang punya bayangan siapa yang melakukannya.

"Memang, aku yang membunuh Iwan, karena dia terlalu dekat denganmu."

Benar saja. Hanya Boboiboy yang bisa dan memiliki keberanian tanpa moral yang mampu membunuh seseorang dengan alasan sesepele itu. Sama seperti saat ia menyerang Fang di tengah malam saat bulan tidak muncul.

"Aku akan bunuh satu orang setiap kau menolakku satu kali."

Fang mengeritkan gigi.

Ia tak akan pernah bisa lari.


End file.
